


Ein Hauch von Voodoo

by Itami



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, Humor, Shopping
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itami/pseuds/Itami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nachdem Rose und der zehnte Doktor mal wieder den Tag gerettet haben, suchen sie auf einem erdähnlichen Planeten nach so etwas wie einem Abendessen – wobei Rose sich nicht nur plötzlich in zweideutigen Anspielungen, sondern auch in einem Kaufrausch verliert. Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihr, obwohl sie sich so untypisch verhält? Oder muss der Doktor misstrauisch werden?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Der Doktor, Rose und co gehören nicht mir sondern der BBC. Leider. Sonst wäre ich reich und könnte die Drehbücher so umschreiben, wie´s mir gefällt.

„Schlagsahne? Oder Schokosoße?“, fragte ihre Stimme so lasziv, dass es unwillkürlich schmutzige Assoziationen im Kopf des Doktors weckte.  
  
Er riss seine Augen auf und fuhr herum.  
  
„Hwas??“, fragte er und sah die junge Frau irritiert an.  
  
„Ich habe gar nichts gesagt.“, meinte Rose gleichgültig und sah weiterhin auf die Packungen im Regal, deren Namen ihr überhaupt nichts sagten. „Hören Sie, können wir nicht einfach irgendwo essen gehen? Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich aus diesen...“, sie zeigte ein wenig angewidert auf die Tüten und Dosen vor sich, „...Sachen etwas gescheites kochen soll. Ich weiß ja noch nicht mal, was...“, sie versuchte es richtig auszusprechen „...Hrwaay Schlyye ist!“  
  
Der Doktor schüttelte seinen Kopf und damit die Gedanken ab, die er gerade gehabt hatte. Er musste es sich eingebildet haben.  
  
„Nicht?“, fragte Rose, die das Kopfschütteln auf ihre Frage nach dem Essengehen bezog.  
  
„Was? Oh, doch, klar doch, warum nicht?! Selber zubereitetes...“, er pickte sich eine der Packungen raus und las, „...Hgiffy Craipp ist zwar nicht zu verachten – schmeckt ein bisschen wie Hühnchen – aber ich hätte auch mal wieder Lust, essen zu gehen.“  
  
Rose grinste zufrieden. „Na dann! Haben Sie schon eine Idee, wo? Sicher kennen Sie doch irgendeinen, ich weiß nicht, besonders gemütlichen Imbiss, oder einen besonders leckeren, oder am besten beides in einem! Sie waren ja schließlich schon ein paar mal hier auf... Pqhrassyu... 433? 344?“  
  
Der Doktor korrigierte sie augenzwinkernd: „Pqhrassyu 343.“  
  
Dann sah er an die Decke des Supermarktes, in dem sie standen, und kratzte sich am Kinn. „Ein guter Imbiss also... hmmmm...“, machte er und tat so, als müsse er besonders schwer nachdenken.  
  
„Oder wie wäre es mit einem edlen Candlelight-Dinner! Nur wir und ein Abendessen und danach... das Dessert!“, hauchte Rose in einer Art und Weise, die dem Doktor Gänsehaut bereitete.  
  
Verstört sah er sie an. „Geht es Ihnen gut?!“  
  
„Bin nur ein bisschen hungrig, aber sonst...“, Rose zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
Verwirrt musterte der Doktor ihr Gesicht, das eigentlich ganz normal aussah und nicht den Anschein machte, als habe es gerade irgendetwas zweideutiges gesagt. „Hmm...“, brummte der Doktor und runzelte die Stirn. „Sie brauchen wohl etwas frische Luft!“, entschied er und hakte sich einfach in ihren Arm ein. „Ab nach draußen!“, und so zog er Rose aus dem Supermarkt heraus.  
  
  
Draußen war es inzwischen dunkler geworden und die Straßen waren in ein bläuliches Licht getaucht. Wären sie auf der Erde, wäre ihnen beim verlassen des Ladens eine klirrende Kälte entgegen geschlagen, doch hier auf dem Planeten mit dem unaussprechlichen Namen war es nachts wärmer als tagsüber, und somit war es nun so warm, dass Rose ihre Jacke ausziehen konnte.  
  
Der Doktor sah sie etwas mürrisch an, aber sie musste nur lachen.  
  
„Sie können ruhig auch Ihre Jacke ausziehen! Ich sag es auch keinem weiter.“, versprach sie und deutete auf den braunen Stoff mit den blauen Nadelstreifen.  
  
Zunächst zögerte der Doktor, aber dann entledigte er sich doch seiner Jacke, dabei etwas von wegen „...sieht doch blöd aus, nur so ein weißes Hemd...“ grummelnd.  
  
„Warum dann nicht auch noch das Hemd weglassen?“, grinste Rose eindeutig.  
  
„Ehm?“, kiekste der Doktor eine Tonart zu hoch, und entschied sich schnell das Thema zu wechseln. „Sehen Sie das Schild da hinten?“, fragte er Rose und zeigte auf ein blaues Schild in einiger Entfernung, das zu einem Schnellimbiss gehörte. „Da gibt es viele tolle Dinge, deren Namen man kaum aussprechen kann, und manche davon sehen sogar aus wie Fritten!“  
  
„Awww, Sie sind so süß! Als ob es in so einem edlen Restaurant Fritten geben würde!“, flötete Rose und verwirrte den Doktor damit ein weiteres mal innerhalb weniger Minuten.  
  
„Was meinen Sie dam-“, begann er zu fragen. Doch dann sah er das goldene Schild mit den verschnörkelten Buchstaben, das gerade mal zwei Meter von dem anderen Schild entfernt hing. Und zu diesem Schild gehörte das, was man selbst auf einem fremden Planeten als piekfeines Edelrestaurant erkennen konnte.  
  
Der Doktor musste schlucken. „Nun ja...“  
  
„Das wird bestimmt ein romantischer Abend! Nur Sie, und ich, und der Kerzenschein!“, sang Rose aufgeregt und irgendwie brachte der Doktor es nicht über seine beiden Herzen, ihr jetzt ihre Vorfreude zu nehmen, indem er sie darauf hinwies, dass er eigentlich den Schuppen nebenan gemeint hatte.  
  
„O... kay...“, fand er sich mit dem neuen Plan fürs Essengehen ab, „Haben Sie jetzt schon genug Hunger, oder sollen wir noch-“  
  
Plötzlich sackte Rose zur Seite weg. Gott sei dank zu der Seite, auf der der Doktor neben ihr herging, sodass er sie abfangen konnte.  
  
„Hab Sie!“, meinte er und versuchte, Rose wieder auf die Beine zu stellen, „Ist mit Ihnen wirklich alles in Ordnung?“  
  
Besorgt sah er seine Begleitung an, die keuchend ihre Haare wieder aus dem Gesicht strich und ein paar mal blinzeln musste. „Jaja, alles bestens. Ich hab nur etwas Kopfschmerzen.“  
  
„Sollen wir lieber zurück zur Tardis gehen? Wir können das Essengehen auch verschieben.“, bot der Doktor an, doch Rose lehnte energisch ab.  
  
„Nein! Mir geht es bestens! Aber es gibt da etwas, das Sie für mich tun könnten.“, lächelte sie mit einem mal so geheimnisvoll, als seien ihre Beine vor ein paar Sekunden keineswegs  komplett weggesackt.  
  
„Und das wäre?“, fragte der Doktor neugierig, aber, so wie Rose im Moment drauf war, nichts Gutes ahnend.  
  
Roses Grinsen wurde breiter und sie leckte sich die Lippen. „...Shopping!“  
  
„Shopping?!“, wiederholte der Doktor und sah die junge Frau an, als habe sie sich gerade einen rosa Elefanten gewünscht.  
  
„Besser wäre das! Ich meine, kann ich etwa SO...“, sie blickte demonstrativ an ihrer Kleidung, bestehend aus T-Shirt und Jeans, hinunter, „...in ein Restaurant gehen?!“  
  
Ebenso demonstrativ steckte der Doktor seine Hände in die Hosentaschen und zog scharf die Luft durch die aufeinander gepressten Zähne.  
  
„Also?“, fragte Rose und blinzelte den Doktor mit ihren langen, schwarz getuschten Wimpern an.  
  
„Wissen Sie...“, er beugte sich ganz nah zu ihrem Gesicht, „Ich hab da dieses Raumschiff, das nicht nur durch die Zeit reisen kann, sondern auch über einen mehrere Kilometer hohen Raum verfügt, voll mit Kleidung! Das Wort ‚Garderobe’ oder ‚Ankleidezimmer’ mag wegen der enormen Dimension nicht so ganz dazu passen, aber, hey, wenn Sie ein Kleid suchen: dort werden Sie eins, ach, was sag ich, tausende finden!“  
  
Wie in einem Wettkampf starrten die beiden sich herausfordernd in die Augen und erst nach zehn Sekunden beschloss Rose, etwas zu erwidern.  
  
„Alte Sachen?! Sie denken ernsthaft, dass eine Frau wie ich sich mit irgendeinem...“, sie wollte das Wort ‚Fummel’ benutzen, mahnte sich aber innerlich selber und sagte, „...Kleid zufrieden gebe, das schon sonst wer vor mir getragen hat?!“  
  
Der Doktor blinzelte ungläubig und zog seinen Kopf wieder von ihr weg. „Das hat Sie nicht gestört, als wir damals nach Neapel wollten, und Sie dieses schwarz-rote Kleid ausgesucht haben. Sie sahen bildschön darin aus...“, machte der Doktor ihr ein Kompliment ohne es zu merken.  
  
„Wirklich?“, fragte Rose schüchtern.  
  
„...zumindest für einen Menschen.“, ergänzte der Doktor, weil er nicht so stehen lassen konnte, dass er sie in dem Kleid tatsächlich bezaubernd gefunden hatte.  
  
„Danke.“, grollte Rose, „Damals hatte ich aber auch noch nicht so etwas wie einen Sinn für Mode! Also, machen wir´s kurz: Entweder wir beide gehen jetzt ein schönes Abendkleid für mich aussuchen, oder ich tue etwas, das Ihnen nicht gefallen wird!“  
  
 „Pfff, soll das eine Drohung sein?!“, lachte der Doktor amüsiert, „Ich meine, was sollten Sie schon tun, was-“  
  
Blitzschnell ging Rose einen Schritt auf den Doktor zu und überwand so die störende Distanz zwischen ihnen. Für eine Millisekunde genoss sie den überraschten Blick des Doktors und nutzte seine Verwirrung, um ungehindert ihre Hand hinter ihn gleiten zu lassen.  
  
„Ouh-hey!“, quietschte der Doktor und sah Rose an, als könne er nicht glauben, was sie da gerade getan hatte. Genauer gesagt konnte er es wirklich nicht glauben.  
  
„Netter Hintern!“, grinste Rose zufrieden.  
  
Der Doktor musste schwer schlucken und wurde ein bisschen blass. „Okay, okay, Sie kriegen Ihr neues Kleid! Aber lassen Sie bitte in Zukunft solche Aktionen bleiben!“  
  
Zufrieden klatschte sich Rose in die Hände. „Fein, fein, fein! Wir sind so ein gutes Team!“  
  
„Oh ja...“, murmelte der Doktor missmutig und folgte Rose, die fröhlich summend in Richtung eines Bekleidungsgeschäftes ging.  
  
  
Wie bei einem Kind in einem Süßwarenladen begannen Roses Augen zu leuchten, als sie die Abteilung mit den Abendkleidern betrat. Hier war sie richtig! Hier würde sie ein traumhaftes Kleid finden!  
  
„Und? Welches soll´s sein?“, fragte der Doktor in einem Ton, der sein Desinteresse nicht gerade verbarg.  
  
Entsetzt von dieser Frage drehte Rose, die gerade noch eine Modepuppe in einem cremefarbenen, schulterfreien Kleid bewundert hatte, sich um.  
  
„Wir sind gerade mal...“, sie griff das Handgelenk des Doktors und sah auf seine nicht vorhandene Uhr, „...fünf Sekunden hier, und Sie denken, ich hätte mich schon entschieden?!“, sie lachte sarkastisch und machte eine wegwerfende Geste, „Sie sind vielleicht ein paar hundert Jahre alt, aber Sie haben keine Ahnung von Frauen!“  
  
Der Doktor atmete tief durch. Natürlich hatte er Ahnung von Frauen, also bitte, was sollte diese Andeutung? Er wusste ja auch alles über Zeitreisen, Planeten, Aliens, Roboter, Raumschiffe, Waffen, schwarze Löcher, Wurmlöcher, Löcher in der Zeit, Löcher in Käse, Löcher in Socken... Er driftete ab. Still schweigend beobachtete er, wie Rose in ein paar Metern Entfernung genüsslich die nächste Kleiderstange nach ihrem Traumkleid durchforstete. Dieser fast schon besessene Blick, den sie da hatte, ließ den Doktor nicht los und machte ihm... Angst.  
  
Vielleicht wusste er alles über Aliens und co, aber Frauen? Frauen überraschten ihn immer wieder. Überhaupt Menschen! Manchmal kam er richtig gut mit ihnen klar, wusste, was sie meinten, was sie dachten, aber hin und wieder verbrochen sie irgendwelche, für ihn absolut nicht nachvollziehbaren Dinge, wie zum Beispiel mutwillig ein Zeitparadoxon auszulösen, oder ein friedliches Alienschiff abzuschießen, oder einen wundervollen Abend auf einem fremden Planeten mit dem Kauf eines Stück Stoffes vergeuden!  
  
Der Doktor hörte Rose beim Anblick eines rosanen Kleides mit Stoffblumenranken als Träger vor Entzücken quieken. Er rollte mit den Augen.  
  
„Wenn sie nicht Rose Tyler wäre, würde ich das hier bestimmt nicht machen...“, grummelte er um sich bei sich selber zu entschuldigen, und schlenderte auf Rose zu.  
  
„Ah, Sie kommen genau richtig!“, sang sie und warf einen Stapel von drei Kleidern auf seinen  Arm.  
  
Der Doktor spürte das Gewicht der Kleider seinen Arm belasten und musste sich wundern, wie diese Kleider – allesamt ein Hauch von Nichts – so schwer sein konnten? Das musste der neueste Trick sein: Je weniger Stoff da war, umso mehr Gewicht musste das Kleid haben, um den Preis zu rechtfertigen!  
  
Apropos: Vorsichtig schielte er auf ein Preisschild um bestätigt zu sehen, dass diese Kleider ein halbes Vermögen kosteten, und, obwohl er dank des Sonic Screwdrivers nahezu unbegrenzten Zugriff auf Zahlungsmittel jedweder Art hatte, erschlug ihn dieser Preis, der über zehnmal höher war als vermutet.  
  
„Rose...“, begann er vorsichtig, mit dem Blick auf die zwei anderen Preisschilder wandernd, „...wissen Sie eigentlich, wie lange ein pqhrassyuscher Kongressabgeordneter arbeiten muss, um seiner Gattin so ein Kleid schenken zu können?“  
  
„Oho, ist das eine Andeutung?“, grinste Rose und trat auf den Doktor zu.  
  
„Huh?“, machte er, hob den Blick – und alles was er sah, waren zig weitere Kleider, die Rose ihm entgegen drückte. Hinter der Masse an Kleidern musste er seinen Kopf erst einmal wieder frei kämpfen, bis er Rose einen mitleiderregenden Blick zuwerfen konnte, wie ein Esel in einer heißen Bergregion, der verfettete Touristen schmale Pfade auf und ab tragen musste.  
  
Doch Roses Herz ließ sich von dem Anblick nicht erweichen und sie griff ihren letzten Satz auf. „Ich meine, die Andeutung mit der Gattin. Oder war das ein Freudscher Versprecher?“, Rose lächelte unschuldig und dem Doktor wurde bei dem Gedanken äußerst mulmig, seine Begleiterin könnte denken, dass er denke, sie sei so etwas wie seine... Gattin.  
  
„Rose, ernsthaft! Ich finde, wir sollten gehen!“, riss sich der Doktor zusammen und klang dabei wie ein Vater, der sein Kind vom Spielplatz kriegen musste.  
  
„Oooh, Doktor, nicht böse sein! Nur noch das hier...“, Rose warf ein weiteres Kleid, diesmal in tiefstem Mitternachtsblau, auf seine Arme, „...und ich verschwinde in die Anprobe!“  
  
Erneut lief dem Time Lord bei Roses „Widerspruch ist zwecklos!“-Lächeln ein Schauer über den Rücken. Beängstigend, wie skrupellos an sich nette Leute werden konnten, wenn sie etwas unbedingt haben wollten...


	2. Chapter 2

  
Ungefähr nach dem vierten Kleid war die Fähigkeit des Doktors, Interesse an den Kleidern vorzugaukeln, auf dem Nullpunkt angelangt. Beim ersten hatte er noch tatsächlich gedacht „Sie sieht umwerfend aus!“ und hatte das auch nach einem kurzen Räuspern ungefähr so gesagt. Aber dann hatte Rose den Mund verzogen und gemeint, es sei nicht perfekt. Es folgte das nächste Kleid, diesmal in altrosa mit einer Perlenstickerei am Hals. Der Doktor sagte, es gefiele ihm, und Rose meinte wieder nur, es mache bei ihr einfach nicht Klick. Dann kam das nächste und wieder sah Rose erst zufrieden aus, fragte den Doktor nach seiner Meinung, und meinte dann, das Kleid sei ein Sack, oder es sei zu 80er, oder es mache ihren Hintern fett, ihr Dekolleté zu flach, oder sonst etwas.  
  
„Was mache ich hier nur?“, fragte sich der Doktor verzweifelt, als Rose mal wieder in der Umkleidekabine verschwunden war, „Warum tue ich mir das an? Ich sollte jetzt irgendwo da draußen sein, Menschenleben retten, Explosionen verhindern, Türschlösser zu Alienhauptquartieren öffnen – und wo bin ich stattdessen?!“, er rieb sich mit beiden Händen das Gesicht und strich sich durch die Haare, murmelnd: „Es ist so unfair.“  
  
  
Als sie endlich bei dem letzten Kleid angelangt waren, war es dasselbe Spiel.  
  
„Naah, ich glaube, dieser Kunstpelz oben am Kragen ist zu wuchtig. Zumindest hoffe ich, dass es Kunstpelz ist.“, überlegte Rose und strich leicht angewidert über den Pelz, der eventuell früher jemand anderem gehört hatte.  
  
Der Doktor ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten fallen. Wie anstrengend es doch war, jemandem beim Anprobieren zuzusehen. Er fühlte sich in der Tat irgendwie erschöpft davon und quakte, „Heißt das jetzt, dass wir fertig sind und Sie in Jeans gehen, oder werden Sie sich durch weitere 756 Kleider probieren?!“  
  
Rose wollte gerade zu einer schnippischen Antwort ansetzen, da fiel ihr Blick auf ein Kleid... nein, auf DAS Kleid! Mit einem viel zu schrillen Aufschrei der Entzückung lief sie auf das Stück Sünde zu, das im Moment noch von einer Puppe getragen wurde, und erstarrte kurz davor in Ehrfurcht. Ihr Blick wanderte über den Stoff, Sekunden lang, bis sie ihrem Verlangen nachgab, ihn mit der Hand zu berühren.  
  
Der Stoff fühlte sich unglaublich an. Unbeschreiblich. Rose war sich sicher, wer auch immer diesen sinnlichen Stoff gewebt hatte, musste ein Gott oder sowas in der Richtung gewesen sein.  
  
„Ah, Chwsozy-Seide, gute Wahl!“, kommentierte der Doktor, der nun ebenfalls vor der Puppe stand. „Wissen Sie, sie wird von so kleinen Würmern produziert und es ist in Wirklichkeit eine Ausscheidung ihrer...“  
  
„Danke, die Details interessieren mich nicht!“, unterbrach Rose den Doktor schroff, ehe er ein Wort aussprechen konnte, das das Kleid für sie ruinieren würde. „Ich probiere es an und wenn es nicht richtig sitzt, werde ich mich halt einer Operation unterziehen müssen, sodass es doch noch passt!“  
  
„Soso.“, machte der Doktor anerkennend und schob seine Unterlippe hervor, „Wäre es nicht einfacher, das Kleid umnähen zu lassen?“  
  
Rose sah ihn finster an.  
  
„Okay, okay, schon gut!“, er hob abwehrend seine Hände, während er einen Schritt zurückwich, „Tun Sie, was Sie wollen, aber tun Sie es endlich!“  
  
  
Noch nicht mal eine Minute später war Rose in das Kleid geschlüpft und betrachtete sich in der Umkleidekabine im Spiegel. Zufrieden seufzte sie. Immer und immer wieder. Was der Doktor natürlich hörte und als ein gutes Zeichen deutete.  
  
„Und?“, fragte er schließlich und musste sich eingestehen, dass er neugierig war. Auf der einen Seite hatte er nicht viel für überteuerte Kleidung übrig, schon gar nicht für Abendkleider, aber wenn Rose es anhatte und es sie glücklich machte, dann war das etwas anderes.  
  
„Et voilà!“, sang Rose mit euphorischer Stimme und riss den Vorhang zur Seite.  
  
Selbstbewusst bis in den Himmel stolzierte sie heraus, an dem Doktor vorbei, und im Augenwinkel seinen offenen Mund wahrnehmend. Oh, wie ihr das gefiel! Sie machte eine Pirouette und sah dann dem Doktor erwartungsvoll und herausfordernd zugleich in die Augen.  
  
„Wie sehe ich aus?“, fragte sie und streckte ihre Arme dabei elegant zu beiden Seiten in die Höhe. „Sprachlos?“  
  
Ja, in der Tat, sprachlos traf es ganz gut. Der Doktor starrte Rose in dem Traum aus perfekter Seide an, folgte mit dem Blick den Konturen ihrer Figur, und nickte schließlich.  
  
„Yup. Sieht gut aus.“, befand er in einer zu hohen Stimmlage und schnalzte kurz mit der Zunge, als er sich selber reden hörte.  
  
„Uuuund?“, bohrte Rose weiter, der dieser Satz ein wenig, naja, ein wenig zu wenig gewesen war, dafür, dass sie, wie sie selber fand, umwerfend aussah.  
  
„Richtig... gut.“, erweiterte der Doktor seine Ausführungen nickend. Dann rieb er sich verlegen das linke Auge.  
  
„Oookaaaay.“, machte Rose und strich sich mit den Händen über den Körper. „Vollenden Sie diesen Satz: Das Kleid ist...!“  
  
Der Doktor atmete tief durch, sah einmal zur Decke, dann zum Boden, dann wieder zu Rose, als müsse er sich von dem Anblick erholen. „Das Kleid ist... rot.“  
  
„Ah.“, machte Rose enttäuscht.  
  
‚Es ist wie für Sie gemacht! Mit Ihrem Anblick könnte man ganze Kriege gewinnen und Planeten erobern! Jeder Mann liegt Ihnen in diesem Kleid zu Füßen! Jeder!’ – So in der Richtung hätte es klingen sollen, aber jetzt musste sie sich mit dem Adjektiv ‚rot’ begnügen, und musste daraus etwas machen. „Richtig. Es ist rot. Rot wie reife Kirschen, wie ein perfekter Kussmund, rot wie die Liebe, rot wie pure, ungezügelte...“, die Worte kitzelten in ihrem Mund, „...Leidenschaft!“  
  
„Ehm...“, machte der Doktor und hoffte, dass niemand anderes ihn jetzt so sah. In die Ecke gedrängt von einem Kleid! Wie lächerlich. Würden die Daleks das rausfinden, müssten sie ihren nächsten Weltvernichtungsplan ein wenig umändern: Daleks in roten Abendkleidern! Nicht gerade sexy, aber dafür ein genau passendes geistiges Bild für den Doktor, um diese Situation aushalten und den folgenden Satz sagen zu können. „Rose, ich denke, es ist einfach nur rot.“  
  
Die junge Frau rollte mit den Augen und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. „Oh, klar doch. Belügen Sie sich nur ruhig weiterhin selber. Ich weiß ja, wie ich aussehe.“, sprach´s und verschwand wieder in der Umkleide.  
  
Dankbar für das Verschwinden und dafür, dass sie gleich wieder ihre normalen Sachen anhaben würde, entfuhr dem Doktor ein lautes Seufzen und seine Anspannung verflog. Leider dauerte diese geistige und körperliche Entspannung nur wenige Sekunden, denn Rose kam bereits wieder aus der Umkleidekabine, immer noch in dem roten Kleid und mit ihren alten Sachen über dem Arm.  
  
„Wozu nochmal umziehen? Ich behalte es einfach an!“, verkündete Rose zufrieden, „Und diese...“, sie schluckte das Wort ‚Lumpen’ herunter, „...Kleidungsstücke werde ich der Kassiererin geben. Die kann sie direkt entsorgen.“  
  
Rose marschierte in dem roten Kleid auf die Kasse zu und der Doktor folgte ihr nach kurzem Zögern. Irgendwie war der Tag den Bach runter gegangen, fand er. Es hatte so nett damit begonnen, dass sie ein paar Wissenschaftler daran gehindert hatten, den Bewohnern des Planeten ein Schrumpfgift ins Trinkwasser zu mischen, um sie auf anderen Planeten als niedliche Haustiere verkaufen zu können. Ja, diese Vereitelung war ganz nach seinem Geschmack gewesen. Und Roses Art, mit ihm zu überlegen, zu rennen und den Rettungsplan umzusetzen, war auch nach seinem Geschmack gewesen. Aber das hier... war irgendwie... seltsam. Fehlte nur noch das passende Paar Schuhe und der obligatorische Besuch beim Friseur, dachte der Doktor und musste lachen. Nein, soweit würde es nicht kommen. Rose war schließlich immer noch Rose.  
  
An der Kasse sah Rose den Doktor mit großen Engelsaugen an, als der Preis genannt wurde, und so zückte er ein paar durchsichtige Kügelchen, die auf diesem Planeten als Zahlungsmittel akzeptiert wurden.  
  
„Wollen Sie eine Tragetasche für Ihre alten Sachen?“, fragte die Kassiererin höflich und genauso höflich antwortete Rose.  
  
„Ach, wissen Sie, es wäre mir lieber, Sie könnten die Sachen für mich entsorgen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich sie nie wieder anziehen werde. Ich meine, fühlen Sie mal den Stoff!“, Rose hielt der Kassiererin die Jeans hin, „Ein Albtraum, nicht wahr?“  
  
„Allerdings!“, bestätigte die Kassiererin, während sie über den Jeansstoff strich, „Ein wirklich billiges Material. Es ist mir eine Freude, dass ich es für Sie dem Recyclingkreislauf zuführen darf!“  
  
Zufrieden nickte Rose der Kassiererin zu, bedankte sich und ging Richtung Ausgang. Der Doktor tat so, als ob er ihr folgen würde, sprang dann aber doch noch zurück, lehnte sich verschwörerisch zur Kassiererin über die Theke und sagte: „50.000 Draxx, wenn Sie die Sachen nicht wegwerfen und ein paar Tage hier an der Kasse für uns aufbewahren!“  
  
Dem ungewöhnlichen Angebot nicht widerstehen könnend nickte die Kassiererin zögerlich und hoffte auf eine Erklärung, doch stattdessen schob der große, schlanke Mann ihr nur die Kügelchen zu, murmelte ein „Danke!“, und rannte der blonden Frau hinterher.  
  
Ob die beiden wohl vom Adelshaus waren, überlegte die Kassiererin. Reich genug dafür waren sie auf jeden Fall, und für Filmstars waren sie wiederum zu höflich. Wie auch immer, wenn dem Mann die alten Sachen seiner Geliebten so viel bedeuteten, dass er den Wert einer Villa am Strand dafür bezahlte, dann sollte ihr es nicht schwer fallen, die Klamotten unter der Theke sicher aufzubewahren.  
  
  
Draußen sogen der Doktor und Rose erstmal einen tiefen Zug der Abendluft in ihre Lungen. Der Doktor, weil er so glücklich war, endlich wieder aus dem Laden raus zu sein, und Rose, weil sie überglücklich war, dieses Kleid ergattert zu haben. Auf ihren Gesichtern spiegelte sich ihre innere Zufriedenheit wieder und sie sahen einander so vertraut an, als wisse der eine, was der andere gerade dachte.  
  
„Doktor?“, sprach Rose ihn leise an.  
  
„Ja, Rose?“, sagte der Time Lord und hoffte, sie würde ihm jetzt das schönste Geschenk überhaupt machen, und ihm sagen, sie habe ihn nur auf den Arm genommen und wolle nun mit ihm zur Imbissbude gehen.  
  
„Wissen Sie, Doktor... Sie sind doch ein kluger Mann, oder?“, fragte sie mit einem verführerischen Lächeln, das den Doktor in Verbindung mit dieser Frage verlegen machte.  
  
„Nun ja, klug ist relativ.“, meinte er ungewohnt bescheiden und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.  
  
„Oh, dann sage ich Ihnen hiermit: Sie sind definitiv ein kluger Mann! Klug, faszinierend, geheimnisvoll, sexy... Ist Ihnen, dem klügsten Mann, dem ich je begegnet bin, gar nichts aufgefallen?“  
  
Der Doktor musste scharf nachdenken. Meinte sie, dass ihm doch aufgefallen sein musste, dass sie irgendwie anders war als sonst? Dass sie vor zweideutigen Blicken, Gesten und Sprüchen nur so sprühte? Dass der Rose, wie er sie kannte, sonst ihre Lieblingsjeans heilig waren, ganz im Gegensatz zu irgendeinem überteuerten Abendkleid?  
  
„Och, na ja...“, begann der Doktor zögerlich.  
  
„Richtig! Es sind die Schuhe! Und die Haare!“  
  
„Bitte?!“, spie der Doktor förmlich aus. „Was ist denn falsch an Ihren... Oh nein! Nein! Keine neuen Schuhe und auch kein Besuch beim Friseur!!“  
  
Rose sah ihn unschuldig lächelnd an. „Ich sagte ja: Sie sind ein kluger Mann!“  
  
Er konnte es nicht fassen. Warum tat das Universum ihm das hier an? Warum rettete es ihn nicht zur Abwechslung mal?   
  
Er würde sich wohl selber retten müssen!  
  
„STOP!“, rief er so laut er konnte und als er sich sicher sein konnte, Roses volle Aufmerksamkeit zu haben, kroste er in seinen Hosentaschen nach den kleinen Draxx. „Hier!“, er drückte Rose ein paar der Kügelchen in die Hand, „Machen Sie sich einen schönen Abend! Schuhe, Haare, Handtasche, Zwergpudel, was Sie wollen! Und wenn Sie fertig sind und wir...“, er musste schlucken, „...wenn wir essen gehen können, kommen Sie einfach in die Bibliothek und holen mich da ab. Deal?“  
  
Rose hatte ihm aufmerksam zugehört und ließ nun meditativ das Geld in ihrer Hand kreisen. Dann streckte sie ihre Zunge ein bisschen zwischen den Zähnen hervor und nickte zufrieden. „Deal! Bis dann, Doc!“  
  
Sie gab ihm zum Abschied einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange, winkte ihm zu, und verschwand in das nächste Schuhgeschäft. Und der Doktor konnte endlich seine Anspannung durch einen beherzten Seufzer abbauen. Jetzt, wo er Rose in die Obhut von diversen emsigen Verkäufern übergeben hatte, die sich mit Sicherheit gut um sie und die Draxx kümmern würden, konnte er endlich das tun, was er selber unter einer ausfüllenden Freizeitaktivität verstand!  
  
  
Mit den Gedanken an all die in Bücher gebannten Informationen, die auf ihn warteten, schlenderte er die Straße entlang, direkt auf ein birnenförmiges, bunt beleuchtetes Gebäude zu – welches immerhin das höchste in der Umgebung war. So hatten Bibliotheken auszusehen! So, und nicht in kleinen Kämmerchen, so groß wie ein Wohnzimmer, und auch nicht in irgendwelchen Hinterhöfen, und schon gar nicht in feuchten, modrigen Abrisshäusern. Wenn man eins den Pqhrassyuanern lassen musste, dann die Tatsache, dass sie Bücher, und das Wissen, das sich in ihnen befand, zu schätzen wussten. Immerhin war das zweitgrößte Gebäude der Stadt die Bibliothek. Das Größte war leider, zu des Doktors Entsetzen, ein Textildiscounter, der seine Näherinnen ausbeutete. Sonst wäre es ja auch zu perfekt gewesen.  
  
Der Doktor kalkulierte anhand von Roses Tempo beim Aussuchen und Anprobieren der Abendkleider, sowie unter Berücksichtigung der Tatsache, dass sie nicht nur neue Schuhe, sondern auch eine neue Frisur wollte, dass sie frühestens in drei Stunden zu ihm kommen und mit ihm essen gehen würde. Aber er musste ja diese drei Stunden nicht mit ihr durch die Läden ziehen, also konnte er sich ganz entspannt auf diese Art von Erholungspause freuen und in der Bibliothek nach Herzenslust stöbern. Ihm gefiel unter anderem nicht, dass er erst wenig über die Kinder von seinem guten Freund, dem Gesicht von Boe, wusste, also schaute er direkt nach Material über sie.  
  
Und tatsächlich, im vierten Buch, das er über das Gesicht von Boe durchlas, fand er etwas, das er noch nicht wusste. „Faszinierend!“, staunte er vor Begeisterung laut und wurde sofort von einer der Bibliothekarinnen mit einem „Psst!“ daran erinnert, dass die oberste Regel in Bibliotheken immer noch strikte Ruhe war – egal, auf welchem Planeten und in welchem Zeitalter man sich befand.  
  
Ein „Sorry!“ lautlos mit den Lippen formend entschuldigte er sich und las weiter. Und weiter und weiter, bis er mit dem Stapel an Büchern auf seinem Lesetisch fertig war und überlegte dann, was er bei der Gelegenheit noch so nachforschen könnte. Und ihm kam ein Gedanke, der ihn zum grinsen brachte.  
  
‚Mal sehen, was die Pqhrassyuaner so über mich niedergeschrieben haben.’, dachte er und machte sich neugierig auf die Suche.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Rose hatte an die fünfzig Paar Schuhe anprobiert und immer noch nichts passendes gefunden. Hochhackig mussten sie sein, so viel war klar, aber nicht nur, dass dieser Laden 500 verschiedene Arten von hochhackigen Schuhen führte – er bot sie auch in 500 verschiedenen Farben an! Was zunächst klang, wie ein absolutes Schlaraffenland, überforderte Rose irgendwann und sie sah hektisch und verunsichert von einem Paar zum nächsten.  
  
„Doktor...“, schniefte sie, „Ich wünschte, Sie wären hier um mir zu sagen, welche davon Ihnen am besten an mir gefallen...“  
  
Sie konnte zwar nichts daran ändern, dass er nicht hier war, aber sie sollte ihn doch durch die mit ihm verbrachte gemeinsame Zeit (waren es inzwischen nur einige Monate oder bereits Jahre?) gut genug kennen, um zu wissen, welche ihn sprachlos machen würden, oder? Rose rieb sich neuen Mutes die Hände und verlangte nach dem Schuhmodell mit dem höchsten und dünnsten Absatz.  
  
„Die sind perfekt!“, stellte sie begeistert fest, als sie das Modell erst in den Händen hielt und dann anzog.  
  
Die Schuhe passten wie angegossen und Rose hatte auch keinerlei Probleme, mit ihnen auf und ab zu gehen. Für einen Moment erstaunte sie diese Tatsache selber. Sonst trug sie ausschließlich Turnschuhe, und nur, wenn es der gegebene Anlass zwingend erforderlich machte, etwas höhere Schuhe. Und trotzdem hatte sie das Gefühl, nie etwas anderes, als diese hier getragen zu haben.  
  
„Die sollen es sein?“, riss ein Verkäufer Rose aus den Gedanken, „Eine ausgezeichnete Wahl!“  
  
Rose nickte freundlich.  
  
„Dann müssen Sie jetzt nur noch die Farbe auswählen!“  
  
  
Enttäuscht glitten die Augen des Doktors über den einzigen Eintrag, der sich nicht auf Doktoren allgemein, sondern auf ihn als Zeitreisender bezog. Es waren nur ein paar Zeilen in einer unangenehm kleinen, verschnörkelten Schrift, und ihre Aussage war auch mehr als enttäuschend.  
  
„Doktor, Der. Abtrünniger Time Lord vom Planeten Gallifrey. Bereist mit seiner Enkelin Susan das Universum.“, las er den Lexikoneintrag zum vierten mal durch.  
  
Fünfzehn Wörter. Nur fünfzehn Wörter reichten hier auf diesem Planeten aus, um ihn zu beschreiben. Wobei der letzte Satz längst nicht mehr der Wahrheit entsprach.  
  
‚Vielleicht werden sie ja in der nächsten Auflage hinzufügen, dass der Doktor gemeinsam mit seiner Begleiterin Rose Tyler die gesamte Bevölkerung des Planeten vor irren Wissenschaftlern gerettet hat und am Abend des selben Tages vor Hunger sterben musste, weil besagte Rose Tyler ihn wegen akuter Kaufsucht völlig vergessen hatte.’, überlegte der Doktor ein klein wenig pessimistisch und legte die Stirn in Falten. ‚Dieses ganze Geldausgeben passt einfach nicht zu ihr... Sagte sie nicht, sie habe Kopfschmerzen und sei hungrig? Und dann plötzlich geht´s ihr blendend und alles woran sie denkt ist Einkaufen? Hmmm...’  
  
Wie gut, dass er sich in der größten Bibliothek des Planeten befand, und dass er sicher sein konnte, etwas zu dem Thema zu finden, das ihm nun durch den Kopf schwirrte. Er machte sich auf, um die passenden Bücher herauszusuchen, und studierte sie ausgiebig.  
  
  
„Hier stecken Sie also!“, hörte der Doktor eine bekannte Stimme ihm zurufen und dafür sofort böse Blicke und einige „Psst!“s kassieren, was Rose jedoch keineswegs störte. „Bin ich froh, dass es Sie auf die zweite Etage verschlagen hat und nicht auf die 56ste, sonst hätte ich das Gebäude ja lange nach Ihnen absuchen können.“  
  
Der Doktor sah sie an.  
  
„Ist etwas mit meinen Haaren nicht in Ordnung?“, fragte sie durch seinen Blick und die fehlende Begrüßung verwirrt.  
  
„Och.“, machte er nur als Antwort, riss sich dann aber von ihrem Anblick los, stellte ein Buch in das Regal zurück und wandte sich erneut seiner Begleiterin zu. „Die Frisur ist wirklich ungewöhnlich. Hatten Sie noch nie, oder? Diese großen, verspielten Locken... erinnert mich ein bisschen an Cassandra.“  
  
Gerade noch geschmeichelt von seinen bewundernden Worten, zog Rose bei dem Vergleich mit einem haar- und körperlosen Trampolin gereizt eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
„Sagen Sie das noch mal!“, knurrte sie ihn an und er begriff, dass seine Formulierung etwas unglücklich gewesen sein musste.  
  
„Tut mir Leid, nicht böse sein!“, verteidigte er sich schmunzelnd, „Ich meinte, die menschliche Cassandra! Wissen Sie nicht mehr? Als wir Cassandra mitnahmen und ihr den Wunsch erfüllten, in ihren eigenen Armen zu sterben. Da hatte die echte Cassandra auch so wunderschöne, sanfte Locken. Ihnen stehen die natürlich um einiges besser und betonen-“  
  
„Lassen Sie das Schleimen sein.“, kürzte Rose die Ausführungen des Doktors ab, schließlich erkannte sie, wenn er wirklich von etwas ‚verzaubert’ war und wenn er nur so tat. „Ich würde sagen, wir können jetzt gehen. Oder?“  
  
Der Doktor nickte zufrieden. Zum einen, da es nun endlich zur heiß ersehnten Nahrungsaufnahme ging, zum anderen, weil Rose ihm gerade mal wieder bewiesen hatte, wie gut sie ihn immer noch kannte.  
  
„Ich denke ebenfalls, dass Sie jetzt gehen können!“, fauchte sie eine der Bibliothekarinnen von der Seite an, schließlich war ihr Gespräch nicht gerade leise gewesen.  
  
  
Auf dem Weg zum Restaurant hakte Rose sich bei dem Doktor ein, welcher dadurch erst bemerkte, dass sie entweder in den letzten Stunden gewachsen sein musste, oder dass...  
  
„Wie können Sie nur auf diesen Schuhen gehen?“, kommentierte der Doktor die extra hohen Schuhe seiner Begleiterin, die in den Dingern auch noch perfekt gehen konnte, als seien es Sandalen.  
  
„Awww, geben Sie´s zu: Sie stehen drauf!“, grinste Rose und sah den Doktor aus dem Augenwinkel an, um seine etwas verhaltene Reaktion mitzubekommen. ‚Erwischt!’, dachte sie zufrieden.  
  
„Ich... ehm... Rose... Oh, schauen Sie, wir sind schon da!“, lachte der Doktor nervös und zeigte auf das goldene Schild. „Willkommen im Aq Howwrash!“  
  
Ganz Gentleman ließ er Rose als erste hineingehen – auch um ihrem Blick nicht im Weg zu sein, wenn sie den prunkvollen Empfangsraum bestaunen würde. Überall waren vergoldete, verschnörkelte Ornamente an den Wänden, geschwungene Säulen stützten die Decke, und der Boden sah fast aus wie Marmor, konnte aber natürlich keiner sein, da Marmor außer auf der Erde nur auf Neslef vorkam und dort als Babynahrung für frisch geschlüpfte Niets diente.  
  
„Guten Abend! Die Herrschaften haben reserviert?“, fragte eine junge Dame am Empfang höflich, als sie bemerkte, dass der Doktor und Rose bereits in Richtung Hauptsaal gingen.  
  
„Oh, ist das denn wirklich von Nöten?“, fragte der Doktor mit einem charmanten Lächeln zurück und zielte damit auf Verunsicherung seitens der Empfangsdame ab. „Sehen Sie meinen Ausweis?“  
  
Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er auch schon das Psychic Paper aus seiner Jacke gezückt, die er sich inzwischen der Klimaanlage wegen wieder angezogen hatte. Übertrieben grinsend hielt er das Papier der Dame vor die Nase und zog es erst wieder weg, als sie ein bisschen blass wurde und nur ein leises „Ah...“ von sich gab.  
  
„Bitte entschuldigen Sie, Erzkanzler, ich hatte Sie nicht sofort erkannt. Ich stehe tief in Ihrer Schuld.“, sprach sie den Doktor ehrfürchtig an.  
  
„Keine Sorge, schon vergeben und vergessen.“, winkte er ab.  
  
„Als Wiedergutmachung führe ich Sie nun an unseren besten Tisch in der Privatlounge. Sie und Ihre...“, die Empfangsdame musterte Rose in ihrem figurbetonten Kleid und suchte krampfhaft nach einem neutraleren Wort als ‚Geliebte’, „...Ihre Nichte mögen mir bitte folgen.“  
  
Sehr diskret und professionell hatte sie sich damit dem Erzkanzler und seiner jungen Begleiterin gegenüber ausgedrückt, fand der Doktor. Da hatte jemand wohl seine Hausaufgaben gemacht.  
  
Die Empfangsdame führte ihre beiden Gäste durch einen Flur, dem das Wort ‚Flur’ allein nicht gerecht wurde, so groß und bildschön wie er war. Kurz darauf betraten sie einen königlich eingerichteten Raum, dezent abgedunkelt, fast ausschließlich erhellt von dem Schein einiger Kerzen und mit einer breiten Fensterfront, die den Blick über die nächtliche Stadt zeigte.  
  
„Wie kann das sein? Sind wir nicht im Erdgeschoss?“, fragte Rose den Doktor und näherte sich mit ihm der Fensterfront.  
  
„Bildschirme!“, antwortete der Doktor mit dem Lächeln der Erkenntnis, „Sie haben oben auf dem Dach ein paar Kameras, die diesen Blick filmen und an diese Holo-Bildschirme senden. Eine schöne Idee! Sehr realistisch!“  
  
„Ich bringe Ihnen sofort die Karte.“, versprach die Empfangsdame und verschwand für eine knappe Minute, in der Rose und der Doktor am Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes Platz nahmen. Sie saßen einander gegenüber, den jeweils anderen im Schein der Kerzen beobachtend, und außer ein verträumtes „Es ist so romantisch hier...“ von Rose nichts sprechend. Aber das mussten sie auch nicht. Das Ambiente sprach schon genug für sich.  
  
„Rose...“, begann der Doktor schließlich, doch in dem Moment kam die Empfangsdame mit zwei Karten zurück und wartete geduldig, bis sie gewählt hatten – eine schwierige Aufgabe, wenn einem als normaler Mensch aus dem 21sten Jahrhundert Gerichte wie gedünsteter Zwaytt oder blanchierter Tessevf an Hvvenny oder Variationen von Bcubzizz nicht viel sagten.  
  
Verwirrt suchte Rose auf der Karte nach irgendetwas, das ihr bekannt vorkam, da hörte sie den Doktor bereits seine Bestellung aufgeben, welche klang, wie ein ganzes Durcheinander aus Vokalen, Konsonanten und Schnarchlauten.  
  
„Das klingt ja hervorragend! Ich denke, ich nehme dasselbe!“, lächelte Rose so, als sei sie von dieser Aussage überzeugt, und gab die Karte zurück.  
  
  
Zu Roses Erstaunen waren die seltsamen dünnen Fäden in rot und orange, die sie gute zehn Minuten später serviert bekamen, wirklich lecker. Sie schmeckten nussig, würzig und deutlich besser, als ihr Aussehen es hätte erahnen lassen. Auch das Gefühl im Mund beim Essen hatte was. Ein bisschen kitzelig.  
  
„Wirklich gut! Habe ich nicht das letzte mal gegessen!“, antwortete Rose auf die Frage des Doktors, wie ihr die Vorspeise geschmeckt hatte.  
  
„Yup, seh ich genauso! Meine absolute Lieblingsvorspeise auf Planeten dieses Sonnensystems!“, stimmte der Doktor Roses Begeisterung zu und warf ihr nach einer dramatischen Pause einen geheimnisvollen Blick zu. „Wollen Sie gar nicht wissen, WAS Sie da gerade gegessen haben?“  
  
Rose schluckte den letzten Bissen gerade hinunter und versuchte, sich nicht das Schlimmste vorzustellen, was es denn sein könnte. Finster sah sie den Doktor an.  
  
„Wehe Sie verderben mir meinen Appetit!“, sie hob drohend den Zeigefinger. „Sonst tu ich etwas, das Ihnen nicht gefallen wird!“  
  
„Noch etwas? Okay, ich will ja nichts riskieren.“, ruderte der Doktor zurück, „Dann bleibt es eben ein Geheimnis.“  
  
Um diese Andeutung zu ignorieren sah Rose kurz aus dem vermeintlichen Fenster und dann zur Tür, durch die zwei Kellner die Hauptspeise herein trugen. Ob Normalsterbliche auch so schnell bedient wurden, wie der Erzkanzler und seine... Nichte?  
  
Beide Kellner stellten ihnen synchron zwei beeindruckend große Teller vor die Nasen, sprachen auf komplizierteste Art und Weise den Namen des Gerichtes aus, und verschwanden sogleich wieder auf leisen Sohlen.  
  
„DAS ist unsere Hauptspeise?!“, fragte Rose, von der Farbe des Kunstwerkes auf ihrem Teller abgeschreckt, „Das Zeug ist NEONGRÜN!“  
  
„Yup!“, stimmte der Doktor ihr erneut zu, da hatte er schon den ersten Bissen im Mund. Und mit eben diesem vollen Mund führte er fort. „Ef ffuorefziert fogar!“  
  
„Bitte? Ich versteh kein Wort! Außerdem spricht man nicht mit vollem Mund!“, tadelte Rose den Doktor, der daraufhin schnell zu Ende kaute, runterschluckte, und weiter sprach.  
  
„Ich sagte, es ist nicht nur Neongrün, es fluoresziert sogar! Schauen Sie genau hin! Okay, beim Kerzenschein ist´s ein bisschen kniffelig, aber...“  
  
„Oh Gott... Sie haben Recht!“, stellte Rose fest und starrte fasziniert auf den Teller, ihren Kopf langsam um ihn herum bewegend, „Das ist aber jetzt nicht radioaktiv verseucht, oder?“  
  
Der Doktor lachte, „Ihr Menschen seid so süß! Wenn ihr etwas Neongrünes seht, denkt ihr sofort, es sei entweder radioaktiv oder giftig! Noch nie daran gedacht, dass neongrünes Leuchten von einem besonders hohen Gehalt an Nährstoffen zeugen könnte?“  
  
Der Punkt ging an den Doktor. Menschen dachten tatsächlich meist nur eingezwängt im Korsett ihrer eigenen Gesellschaft und taten sich schwer damit, die Dinge davon losgelöst zu betrachten und neue Sichtweisen zuzulassen. Warum sollte dieses Essen denn nicht besonders nährstoffreich sein und gerade deswegen so leuchten?  
  
Rose nahm sich ein bisschen auf den Löffel und nippte daran. Kurz ließ sie es auf ihrer Zunge wirken und bewunderte den einzigartigen Geschmack.  
  
„...Es ist giftig, oder?“, fragte sie nach einer Weile kühl und sah den Doktor sein ‚Hast mich erwischt’-Gesicht ziehen.  
  
„Bevor Sie etwas sagen: Keine Sorge! Das Zeug hier...“, er deutete auf das Weißwein-artige Getränk in ihren Gläsern, „...neutralisiert das Gift in unseren Körpern und das wiederum...“  
  
„Verdammt ffecker!“, unterbrach Rose den Doktor, der erst jetzt sah, dass sie bereits eine volle Gabel von dem Essen im Mund hatte.  
  
„Ich dachte, man spricht nicht mit vollem Mund!“, grinste der Time Lord, Klugscheißer wie er war, und kassierte erwartungsgemäß ein genervtes Augenrollen von seiner Begleiterin.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
War das Essen bisher noch recht andeutungsfrei abgelaufen, so blühte Rose während des Desserts förmlich auf. Ihr fielen die absurdesten Andeutungen ein, was sie sogar selbst überraschte, und dabei bombardierte sie den Doktor förmlich mit liebeshungrigen Blicken.  
  
Erstaunlich, wie ruhig er dabei blieb und auf ihr Verhalten nicht mehr mit rot werden oder verlegen herumstammeln reagierte, sondern einfach lässig irgendetwas konterte, oder sich im Ignorieren übte. Rose beobachtete diesen Wandel mit Sorge. Sie musste wohl einen Gang höher schalten!  
  
„Und als wir dann endlich vor dem Grab von Rassilon standen, dachten wir, es sei wirklich aus! Borusa hatte bereits den Ring an sich genommen und Rassilon erschien uns. So typisch! Da hat der Kerl schon ein Grab, und ist er deswegen tot? Ne, nicht Rassilon, das Schlitzohr! Auf jeden Fall, Borusa hatte den Ring und-“  
  
„...Erzählen Sie ruhig weiter...“, hauchte Rose verführerisch und machte derweil unter dem Tisch mit dem weiter, was den Doktor gerade aus seiner Erzählung gerissen hatte.  
  
Panik stieg in ihm auf und sein Gesicht fror mit den großen Augen und dem geöffneten Mund ein. Wenn er sich jetzt bewegte, würde es das Ganze noch schlimmer machen. Er verharrte stumm und bewegungslos, was Rose jedoch keineswegs dazu brachte, mit dem, was sie da mit ihrem Bein tat, aufzuhören. Im Gegenteil, seine Reaktion spornte sie dazu an, noch ein bisschen weiter zu gehen.  
  
„R-Rose...!“, jappste der Doktor und sah ihr um Gnade bettelnd in die Augen. Doch dort fand er nur den berühmt berüchtigten Schlafzimmerblick, und als Rose auch noch sanft in die Spitze ihres rechten Zeigefingers biss, konnte der Doktor einfach nicht mehr still sitzen bleiben.  
  
Mit einem stummen Aufschrei sprang er von seinem Stuhl, als habe dieser ihm gerade einen Stromschlag verpasst.  
  
„Was haben Sie denn?“, fragte Rose, ihm ein reines Gewissen vorgaukelnd, und wickelte nun mit dem selben Finger, mit dem sie gerade noch an ihrem Mund gespielt hatte, eine blonde Strähne auf.  
  
Der Doktor räusperte sich, um sich wieder fangen und das Thema wechseln zu können. Sich Roses Avancen zu stellen brachte er nicht fertig, und etwas Besseres als ein Themenwechsel fiel ihm auf die Schnelle nicht ein. Und das, wo er doch sonst binnen Sekunden ganze Planetenrettungspläne in seinem Kopf erstellen konnte.  
  
„Geht es Ihnen gut, Rose?“, fragte er mit forschender Stimme, fast als sei er ein richtiger Doktor der Medizin.  
  
„Oh, es ging mir nie besser!“, strahlte Rose und lehnte sich entspannt auf ihrem Stuhl nach hinten.  
  
„Gut, dann halten Sie bitte kurz still. Es wird nicht weh tun.“, versprach der Doktor mit seiner sanftesten Stimme, die ihm schon das Vertrauen von so manch Fremden eingebracht hatte. Rose fixierend trat er auf sie zu, ging neben ihr in die Hocke, und zückte seinen Sonic Screwdriver.  
  
„Uuuh, ich verstehe! Machen Sie nur weiter! Ich steh auf Doktorspielchen!“, säuselte Rose in das Ohr des Time Lords und für einen Moment war er sich selber nicht sicher, wie er darauf reagieren würde – aber er blieb professionell und stellte den Screwdriver auf eine bestimmte Frequenz ein.  
  
„Sie sind...“, begann Rose ihn gerade wieder zu umgarnen, wurde jedoch von dem Doktor unterbrochen.  
  
„Nicht reden.“, bat er sie knapp.  
  
Als sie gehorsam ihren Mund schloss, und zum Zeichen, dass sie die nächsten Sekunden brav schweigen würde, ihre Lippen fest aufeinander presste, konnte er beginnen. Behutsam legte er den nun eingeschalteten Screwdriver an ihren Kopf, genauer gesagt an die Schläfe. Zunächst geschah rein gar nichts, aber plötzlich machte irgendetwas in Roses Kopf ffffssshhhh und reflexartig kniff sie ihre Augen zusammen.  
  
„Fertig!“, verkündete der Doktor nicht ohne einen gewissen kindlichen Stolz, als habe er in ihrem Kopf gerade ein Wasserfarben-Bild gemalt, einen Kuchen gebacken, oder sein Zimmer aufgeräumt. Wobei Letzteres wohl am ehesten mit dem realen Geschehnis vergleichbar war.  
  
„Wie ‚fertig’?!“, fragte Rose leicht säuerlich. Es gefiel ihr nicht, wenn der Doktor in Rätseln sprach und sie nur Bahnhof verstand.  
  
„Fertig fertig!“, antwortete der Doktor, steckte den Screwdriver weg und bot ihr seinen Arm an. „Können wir gehen?“  
  
  
Draußen schlug ihnen wieder statt kühler Nachtluft eine lauwarme Brise entgegen. Also kein Wetter, um den Gentleman seine Jacke um die Schultern seiner Begleiterin legen zu lassen, wie es so oft in Filmen zu sehen war, aber damit konnte Rose leben. So eine kleine Geste hätte den Abend ihr zwar noch versüßt, aber auch so konnte sie das Candlelight-Dinner mit dem Doktor als wunderschön bezeichnen. Es waren nur er und sie gewesen, in einem traumhaften Ambiente, mit Blick auf die nächtliche Stadt. Sie hatten einander viel in die Augen geschaut, sich unterhalten und gespürt, dass da mehr zwischen ihnen war, als sonst. Zumindest empfand Rose es so und für sie stand außer Frage, dass der Doktor das Dinner genauso erlebt haben musste.  
  
Sie blieben ein paar Meter vor dem Restaurant stehen und blickten gemeinsam hoch in den klaren Sternenhimmel, an dem zur Krönung zwei gelblich strahlende Halbmonde prangten.  
  
„Das ist so romantisch!“, flüsterte Rose dem Doktor zu und lächelte ihn an wie die Unschuld in Person. „Es ist so schön! Der ganze Abend war schön! Und das liegt nur an Ihnen, Doktor!“  
  
Der Time Lord sah sie an, wie ihre Augen funkelten und ihre Wangen sich röteten und versuchte an nichts zu denken. Dass Rose den ganzen Tag wie eine Raubkatze um ihn herum geschlichen war, als sei er ihre Beute, und nun in den unschuldigen Stubenkatzen-Modus wechselte, hätte ihn sonst nur zum Lachen gebracht.  
  
„Sollen wir zurück zur Tardis gehen?“, fragte er, ahnend, wie sie auf diesen Vorschlag reagieren würde.  
  
„Jetzt schon!?“, platzte es ungläubig aus ihr heraus, doch dann biss sie sich auf die Lippen und begann von vorne, „Ich meine: Jetzt schon? Wir können den Abend doch noch ganz anders ausklingen lassen...“  
  
Der Doktor sah sie ahnungslos an. „So? Wie denn?“  
  
Er sprang einfach nicht darauf an! Sie hatte doch alles getan, alle Register gezogen! Egal ob verruchter Vamp oder schüchternes Landei: Nichts funktionierte bei dem Doktor! Für ihn war der ganze Abend weder romantisch, noch sonst wie intensiv gewesen, als dass er... naja, als dass er jetzt...!  
  
Verdammt, wenn er ihr nicht gab, was sie wollte, dann musste sie es sich eben nehmen!  
  
Roses Blick wurde schlagartig wieder zu dem einer hungrigen Großkatze und ihr war klar, dass sie dem Doktor zeigen musste, wie sie sich den Ausklang des Abends vorstellte. Sie musste es ihn spüren lassen!  
  
Ehe er über die plötzlich aus ihren Augen strahlende Begierde nachdenken konnte, griff Rose nach der Krawatte des Doktors, zog ihn unsanft zu sich heran und presste ihre Lippen auf die seinen.  
  
Ein knallbuntes, schreiendlautes Feuerwerk zündete in Roses Kopf. Sie küsste ihn! Sie küsste ihn und der küsste sie zurück! Ihre Lippen spielten miteinander, die Hitze des anderen einfordernd, und sie atemlos machend. Rose gab ihrem Verlangen nach, ihren Oberkörper an den des Doktors zu pressen und fühlte so den rasenden Schlag seiner beiden Herzen in seiner Brust. Und irgendetwas in ihrem Kopf machte dabei noch lauter als vorhin FFFFSSSHHHHHH.  
  
Es war ein unbeschreiblicher Moment. Es war ein grandioser Moment! All die Anspielungen, all die Blicke und Berührungen hatten sich endlich bezahlt gemacht. Der Doktor gehörte ihr!  
  
Keuchend lösten sie sich von einander. Rose ließ noch ihre Augen geschlossen, um dann schwer atmend in das Gesicht des Doktors zu blicken. Seine Augen würden ihr sagen, dass er schon so lange auf diesen Moment gewartet hatte und dass er sie jetzt unbedingt... dass er sie unbedingt... unbedingt WAS?! Oh Gott, was ging denn HIER ab?!  
  
Rose wich erschrocken zurück und sah den Doktor an, der anscheinend irgendetwas in seinem Mund umherwälzte. Seine Augen zeugten nicht von flammender Leidenschaft, aber irgendetwas anderes glühte förmlich in ihnen. Ein Licht, oder eine Art Energie – in hellem rosa!  
  
„Doktor?“, fragte Rose, nicht nur von diesem speziellen Anblick verwirrt.  
  
Der Doktor konzentrierte sich anscheinend voll und ganz auf den Inhalt seines Mundes, aber was bitteschön war da drin? Irgendetwas hatte er damit vor und versuchte es umzusetzen. Irgendetwas wollte er mit dem Zeug in seinem Mund tun.  
  
Als er plötzlich so heftig zu schnaufen begann, als habe er Heustaub in die Nase gekriegt, ahnte Rose, dass er das Zeug quasi umleitete. Mit einer Art absichtlichem Niesen stieß er auf einmal rosa leuchtende Energie aus seinen Nasenlöchern heraus, welche sich wie eine kleine Rauchwolke in der Luft vor ihm ausbreitete.  
  
Stück für Stück schien dann auch der letzte Rest dieser Energie aus seiner Nase heraus zu kriechen, denn der Strom wurde schmaler und auch das Leuchten in seinen Augen verglimmte. Sprachlos beobachtete Rose, wie sich die Energie langsam verflüchtigte und spürte dabei ein ungemeines Gefühl der Erleichterung, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, was genau da gerade passiert war.  
  
„Himbeergeschmack.“, murmelte der Doktor nach einer Weile und legte den Kopf schief. „Nicht übel.“  
  
„Ehm, haben wir uns vorhin gek...?“, fragte Rose langsam und völlig perplex.  
  
Der Doktor unterbrach sie sofort energisch. „NEIN!“  
  
Aber als Rose gedankenverloren mit den Fingerspitzen über ihre Lippen fuhr, musste er sich korrigieren.  
  
„Ja, gut, haben wir.“, gab er kleinlaut zu, „Obwoooohl die Bezeichnung Mund-zu-Mund-Geisteraustreibung eher passen würde!“  
  
Rose sah ihn nur verständnislos an. Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung? Geisteraustreibung? Und dazu noch dieses Energiegeflubbel, das er anscheinend mit dem Mund aus ihr heraus gesogen hatte?!  
  
Zufrieden, dass Rose wieder die Alte war, erklärte der Doktor ihr alles. Nämlich, dass sie anscheinend seit ihres Besuches im Krankenhaus auf New Earth noch ein kleines Fitzelchen von Cassandras Bewusstsein in sich getragen hatte. Es war eigentlich zu schwach um Rose irgendwie aufzufallen oder sie gar zu beeinflussen – zumindest solange, bis es eine Art Aktivierungsenergie abbekommen hatte.  
  
„Der Stromschlag! Als ich heute im Labor die Energieversorgung für die Kühlaggregate kappen wollte, hab ich einen gekriegt!“  
  
„Ganz genau. Der Strom hat diesen letzten Cassandra-Fitzel in Ihnen erwachen lassen und der konnte sich dadurch in Ihr Handeln und Denken reinschleichen und Sie steuern. Ich hab ein bisschen gebraucht um draufzukommen, aber als ich Ihren Kopf mit dem Sonic Screwdriver untersucht hab, fand ich es und löste es schonmal ein wenig ab. Dann musste ich nur noch warten, bis Cassandra Sie letztlich dazu bringen würde, den Bogen zu überspannen und mich zu küssen, und zack konnte ich ihre Überreste vollständig aus Ihnen rausziehen und sie neutralisieren. Bye bye Cassandra-Rose, willkommen zurück Rose-Rose!“, führte der Doktor die Erklärung vorerst zu Ende.  
  
„Wow...“, machte Rose von dieser Geschichte beunruhigt und beruhigt zugleich. „Ich war gar nicht ich selber! Deswegen hab ich mich also so schräg benommen!“, sie sah an sich herunter, „Und habe dieses Kleid gekauft! Hübsch ist es ja, aber...“, überlegte sie kurz und rief dann erschrocken, „Oh verdammt, meine Klamotten!!“  
  
Der Doktor legte tröstend eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Als wenn ich zugelassen hätte, dass Ihre Sachen weggeworfen werden. Wir können sie morgen an der Kasse wieder abholen. Bis dahin können Sie mit dem, was Sie anhaben, leben, oder?“  
  
Rose nickte und hoffte, der Doktor würde nicht darauf bestehen, dass sie das Kleid im Tausch gegen ihre alte Kleidung im Geschäft zurück gab. Sie wusste noch, wie lange es gedauert hatte, es zu finden und auch, wenn Cassandra-Rose es sich ausgesucht hatte, so gefiel es der echten Rose trotzdem sehr. Wahrscheinlich würde sie nur nie wieder eine Gelegenheit kriegen es anzuziehen, denn wann würde der Doktor sie schon zu einem erneuten Candlelight-Dinner ausführen?  
  
„Ach, und was ich fragen wollte: Wie geht´s Ihren Füßen?“  
  
„Meinen Füßen?“, wiederholte Rose und sah an sich herunter auf die Stöckelschuhe – und wie, als stünden sie plötzlich in Flammen, streifte sie sie hastig ab. „Gott, tut das weh! Meine armen Füße!“, jammerte sie und brachte den Doktor damit zum Lachen. „Ja ja, lachen Sie ruhig über mich und meine Blasen.“  
  
Der Doktor strahlte bis über beide Ohren und schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich lache gar nicht über Sie. Ich bin nur froh, dass Sie wieder Sie selbst sind!“  
  
Ein wenig säuerlich sah Rose den Doktor an, aber sie konnte ihm nicht lange böse sein, und das wusste er.  
  
„...Danke.“, sagte sie schließlich.  
  
„Oh, nichts zu danken. Immerhin hab ich auch was davon, dass Sie wieder normal sind.“, meinte er übertrieben bescheiden und zwinkerte ihr zu.  
  
Roses Augen weiteten sich plötzlich in Erkenntnis und Schock. Jetzt erst wurde ihr bewusst, WAS sie alles gesagt und getan hatte, und wie hemmungslos direkt sie dabei gewesen war. Sie wurde rot, als sie sich an den Moment erinnerte, in dem sie dem Doktor in den Hintern gekniffen hatte.  
  
„Ich, Mist, es tut mir Leid! Ich wollte Sie nicht bespringen! Das müssen Sie mir glauben!“  
  
Der Doktor sah sie enttäuscht an und schob die Unterlippe hervor, „Schade. Bin ich so unsexy?“  
  
Rose kniff ihre Augen zu einem schmalen Spalt zusammen. „Hängen Cassandras Überreste jetzt in IHREM Kopf, oder wollen Sie mich bloß aufziehen?“  
  
„Ich? Niemals!“, tat er zunächst empört, zog dann aber eine Augenbraue hoch um Cassandra-mäßig zu schnurren: „Ich weiß doch jetzt, wie unwiderstehlich ich bin!“  
  
Rose bekam es kurz mit der Angst zu tun, dass die Sache doch nicht ausgestanden war, da dämmerte ihr, dass sie nur auf den Arm genommen wurde. Kein Cassandra-Doktor, nur ihr Doktor-Doktor.  
  
„Sie...!“, rief Rose und schlug dem Doktor gegen den Arm. „Ziehen Sie mich noch mal so auf und ich werde nicht so zimperlich mit Ihnen umgehen!“  
  
„Schon gut, schon gut.“, kicherte der Doktor wie er es selten tat, „Vergessen wir das Ganze einfach und gehen zurück zur Tardis! Achso, wegen den Schuhen: Ich kann Sie huckepack nehmen und tragen.“, bot der Doktor an, doch Rose winkte ab. „Haben Sie etwa kein Vertrauen? Ich lasse Sie nicht fallen!“  
  
Rose musste lachen. „Nein, Sie Spinner. Ich hab einfach nur Lust barfuß zu gehen. Wann ist es in einer Großstadt schonmal so warm UND sauber genug dazu?“  
  
Der Doktor dachte kurz nach, und nickte zustimmend. „Na dann!“, auch er streifte seine Schuhe und Socken ab, nahm sie in die Hand und sah Rose auffordernd an. „Gehen wir!“  
  
  
Gemeinsam schlenderten Rose und der Doktor die nächtlichen Straßen von Pqhrassyu 343 entlang, sahen dabei immer mal wieder in den sagenhaft schönen Sternenhimmel mit den zwei leuchtenden Halbmonden und sprachen kein Wort miteinander. Nicht, weil sie nicht wüssten, worüber sie sich unterhalten sollten, oder weil es ihnen unangenehm wäre, sondern, weil sie sich inzwischen so gut kannten, dass selbst ihr Schweigen ihre Vertrautheit zum Ausdruck brachte. Außerdem wussten sie, was der andere dachte, nämlich, wie gut es war, dass Rose wieder sie selbst war. Die Begleiterin und beste Freundin des Doktors. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger... fürs Erste.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begonnen am 22.09.08  
> Veröffentlicht vom 26.12.08 bis 04.01.09  
> Überarbeitet im November 2014


End file.
